


The One Time Dimitri Lost His Stake

by Shaymayden



Category: Romitri - Fandom, Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead, dimitri belikov - Fandom, rose hathaway - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymayden/pseuds/Shaymayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dimitri's stake goes missing... Who is to blame?</p>
<p>Written after the events of The Last Sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Time Dimitri Lost His Stake

"Rose, where is my stake?"

I smiled to myself as I lay on my bed, fiddling with my phone. I HAD to beat this level of Angry Birds. 

"Rose!"

Oh, right. I should mention that I may or may not have stolen Dimitri's stake and hidden it because I didn't want him to leave tomorrow. He was travelling with Christian to the Moroi Royal Court. I wasn't going with him because Lissa wasn't going. As her dhampir guardian, it was was my job to go wherever she goes. Or, in this case, doesn't go. Me, Lissa, Dimitri and Christian were all staying on campus at Lehigh college to study. Well, Lissa and Christian were studying. Dimitri and I and about 5 other guardians were guarding them. 

I stayed in Lissa's dorm room as her roommate, and Dimitri was in Christian's. Christian wasn't as interested in his studies as Lissa was, and had decided to take a weekend vacation to the Moroi court. We all knew why. He wanted to see Tasha Ozera, his jailed aunt, the woman who murdered the queen before Lissa's coronation and framed me for it. It was also probably why Lissa was so okay with letting Christian go on his own. Normally she'd have insisted on going with him, but I think she realised this was something he needed to do alone. It was weird not having the bond with Lissa anymore. I was so used to knowing her thoughts before she did. Now I have to guess her feelings and emotions, and that is a stressful task.

Right now, Lissa and Christian were spending some alone time in mine and Lissa's room, and Lissa's royal guard had offered to cover for Dimitri and I to give us some alone time, too. I was going to have to buy them all really, really nice thankyou gifts. So now I was laying on Dimitri's bed in his and Christian's dorm room while Dimitri packed for their trip.

My thoughts (and game) were interrupted by someone gently tugging my long hair. "Ow!" I cried, glaring at Dimitri, although it didn't really hurt. 

"Roza. Where is my stake?"

Right. His stake. His tone of voice when he said his Russian nickname for me was affectionately reprimanding.  
"Uhh," I rolled onto my back and smiled innocently up at him standing next to the bed with his hands on his hips. My god, I was never going to get over how damned sexy he always looked.  
"No idea, comrade. It's your stake. How could you be so careless that you'd lose it?"  
Dimitri sighed in exasperation, but I saw the corners of his mouth struggling not to smile.

"I know you have it. Give it back, and I won't have to hurt you."

My blood zinged with heat at the way he threatened me, which is weird considering he was threatening me with violence. The way he said it, though, suggested otherwise.  
I yawned and rolled back onto my stomach, resuming my game. This level really was a bitch to beat. "Not my stake, not my problem."

I knew what was coming next, kind of. It still made me squeak in surprise when his hands gripped my waist from behind and pulled me off the bed and onto the floor. The sheets and pillows were dumped on top of me too as he stripped the bed to search for his stake. I lay still, giggling under the mound of fabric. Another exasperated sigh sounded above me as he came up empty handed. I'd actually hidden his stake in one of my boots, which I'd kicked off at the door on my way in.

"Rose."

"Mmm?"

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I like it hard."

I sniggered at my dirty quip, and I was sure I'd made him smile, although I couldn't see because I still had bedsheets covering me.

Without warning I was picked up, bedsheets and all, and thrown onto the bed again. I tried to sit up but quickly found myself pinned down by Dimitri's body on top of me and his hands grasping my wrists firmly. The tangled sheets around my body didn't help my situation much either. I looked into Dimitri's dark brown eyes as he glared down at me, his lips still twitching in a fight to not smile.

"Where. Is. My. Stake. Rose."

He punctuated each word by lifting my wrists and slamming them back into the mattress above my head. It jerked me around like a rag doll and a surprised yelp left my lips at his play-violence. He was taking it further than usual. Bring it. No way was I going to give in.

"Dimitri, honestly, you're like, the best guardian ever. Well, second best. I'm better. Queen Lissa's main guardian gal and all. But how in the world do you not know where your stake is? I would have thought that by now, you'd have some psychic link to it so you'd always know- AAAHHH!"

Dimitri had gathered my trapped wrists into one hand and was now jabbing his free fingers into my ribs. 

"Like I said, Roza. Easy way... or..." His fingers moved to the front of my right hipbone, a particularly sensitive spot for me, and dug in. "Hard way."  
I screamed with laughter and tried frantically to wriggle out from under him, which just made his fingers assault my ticklish spot harder. 

"DIMITRIII!!!" I wailed. He was actually starting to laugh now, his breathless smile might have stunned me if he weren't making me feel like I was going to wriggle out of my skin. His devious fingers moved away from my hip and back to my ribs, and he changed his questioning tactics. 

"Why did you do it, Rose? Why would you steal a highly respected guardian's stake?"

His fingers delved back down to my hipbone, and without meaning to, I yelled the truth.   
"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME!!"  
Damn it. So much for not giving in. Well, technically I hadn't. He still wasn't going to get his stake any time soon.

Mercifully, his fingers stopped tickling me and his laughter faded as he rested his warm body on top of mine and considered my answer. "It's only for two days. And you know I'll miss you too."  
I avoided his eyes.   
"I know, but..." I trailed off and just looked at the ceiling. Whenever he was away from me, I felt like half of my heart had gone with him. The other half was with Lissa. The two people I couldn't live without. I knew he felt the same way when he was apart from me too, but I was just worse at dealing with the separation.

Dimitri smiled slightly and brushed some of my hair away from my face, his eyes soft and concerned.   
"Oh, Roza. What will I do with you?"  
He slowly leaned down and kissed me, just a careful press of his lips against mine. That was all it took to make me forget my worries and to make my body yearn for his. Just one little kiss. Damn him.

I reached up as far as I could with his hand still loosely holding my wrists captive, and kissed him back. He sighed against my mouth and cupped my face with both his hands, releasing my wrists. I let my hands glide down his muscled back until my fingers caught the edge of his t-shirt, breaking our kiss to pull it up and over his head. Next to go was my shirt. And bra. We lay like that for a while, our chests touching, our heartbeats hammering against each other's bodies as we kissed with increasing intensity. Dimitri's hands slid sensually over my skin, lingering in all the places that made my breath catch in my throat.

Where his hands travelled, so did his mouth. The feel of his lips and tongue against my skin was incredible. And sometimes, if he was feeling particularly devilish, he'd pause at a sensitive spot on my body and sink his teeth into me, not enough to draw blood but hard enough to make me hiss in pain and pleasure. It took me so long to convince him to bite me like that after my time with him while he was Strigoi, but once he tried it and saw how much I liked it, he never held back again. Thank god. His teeth grazed the side of my neck and I moaned, exposing my throat to give him better access. He sucked gently on my throat as his hands skimmed along the edge of my pants line. I lifted my hips so he could slide my pants off, and soon he wasn't wearing any either. There honestly wasn't anything in this world better than seeing Dimitri naked. He was all lightly tanned skin and lean muscle, his body was long and graceful and so, so sexy. I rolled us over so that I was on top, straddling his thighs. My hands caressed his chest, while his hands rested on my hips.

"Roza..." 

He murmured my name in Russian like a prayer, like a man worshipping a goddess. I smiled down at him and leaned down to capture his lips in a deep kiss. His hands slid up my legs, along my back and into my hair as our lips moved in sync. I ended our kiss and let my lips travel downward, paying homage to his defined collarbones, powerful chest, tantalising abs... And... Elsewhere... All the while he moaned my name and tangled and twisted his fingers in my hair. 

Finally Dimitri could take no more teasing. He pulled me back up so that my lips were once more on his, and he rolled us over, tucking my body beneath his frame as his hands once more pinned my wrists above my head. I pouted up at him, not appreciating the restriction when we were at such an intimate stage. He smirked and brought his face close to mine, his lips just out of reach, no matter how hard I strained upward. Once again, he held my wrists in one hand while his other hand tortured me. Only this time, the torture was far more potent. His hand slid down between our bodies, separating my thighs to gain access. My eyes widened and I gasped and arched my back as his skilled fingers... Well. You can imagine. He watched my face, drinking in my features as I lost myself to pure pleasure. Then suddenly, his hand was gone. I writhed at the absence and groaned. "Dimitriii..."  
He put his lips close to my ear and whispered.   
"Where is my stake, Roza?"

Oh. Oh no. He had to be kidding. He wasn't going to torture me like this. He couldn't do this!

"Don't you dare pull that shit now, comrade."

"Just tell me where it is, and we can continue." 

"I thought you said you were going to hurt me?"

"This is far more effective."

I groaned in frustration, my eyes unconsciously travelling to my boots by the door where it was hidden as I seriously considered giving up my hiding place. Dimitri didn't miss my glance.

"Your boots?"

"Wh-what?"

"My stake. Did you hide my stake in your boot?"

"No!"

"You're a terrible liar, Rose."

He cut off my protests with a searing kiss. He knew he'd won. His fingers continued their ministrations and soon I'd forgotten all about his stake, I'd forgotten everything but Dimitri and his body against mine. Before long, something of his far more pleasurable replaced his hand between my thighs and we lost ourselves in the moment and in each other. 

Dimitri pressed his forehead against mine, his his molten brown eyes boring into mine with such intensity that I felt like I was drowning in his gaze. He moaned my name, his body moving rhythmically against mine as we neared our climax. "Dimka..." I gasped, my fingernails digging into his back as my core began to tighten. Then it was upon us. Wave after wave of ecstasy crashed over us as we reached new heights. Gradually, we came back down from our high and just lay together, our limbs intertwined and our breathing heavy. 

After a few moments, Dimitri murmured into my hair.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you call me Dimka."

I opened one eye to glare at him as he smiled sleepily and a little bit smugly at me. Well, I tried to glare at him. Glaring is hard when you're basking in post-sex glory. 

"So what?" 

"Mmm... I like hearing you call me that."

A slow smile curved my lips and I simply closed my eye and snuggled into his chest. His arms encircled me and pulled me tight against him, one hand gently stroking my hair.

"Thanks for helping me find my stake, by the way."

My smile disappeared. I'd forgotten about that.

"Damn it."

The last sound I heard as I slipped into sleep was the deep, rich sound of his laugh. 

We'll see who's laughing when I wake up early and change his stake's hiding place.


End file.
